This invention relates to an adjustable spacer device to secure and support faucets to sinks. Particularly, this invention relates to an adjustable spacer device that is primarily usable in commercial settings to enable a plumber to connect faucet fixtures to the water supply pipes that extend upwardly within or adjacent to building walls.
The adjustable spacer device according to the invention is useful for mounting plumbing fixtures to the ledge mount or vertically extending portion of commercial type sinks, as opposed to the deck mount or horizontal sink surface mounts that are most common in residential settings.
Plumbers have utilized various techniques and devices such as a number of washers to space and secure fixtures in this particular setting, or they have relied on the strength of the plumbing connections themselves to secure the fixture with respect to the sink. These techniques and arrangements are costly, time consuming and generally lead to unstable connections that result in subsequent leaks. The adjustable spacer device of this invention is provided to overcome the inadequacies and difficulties of these spacing techniques and connector configurations.
In the past, several types of mounting devices have been proposed or utilized for plumbing related purposes. However, these devices have generally been unrelated to resolving the problems and difficulties associated with the aligning and joining of faucent fixtures to water inlet pipes that are located behind a commercial type sink, hidden from view, and, consequently, difficult to connect.
And, despite the long standing need for an economical and easy to use adjustable spacer device for supporting and securing faucet fixtures to sinks, none in so far as in known, has been developed.